oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fremennik Isles
Details Walkthrough King Gjuki Sorvott IV *Talk to Mord Gunnars at the most northern dock in Relekka to be taken to Jatiszo. *Talk to the King, but the cat will intervene. The king asks you to get the cat a raw tuna. *Give the tuna to the king's cat, and talk to the king. *Give the king 6 mithril ore. You are rewarded with some coins. *Take jester clothes from the chest behind the king's throne. *Take the boat back to Rellekka, then to Neitiznot by using the ferry operated by Mord's wife Maria. King Mawnis Burowgar *Talk to Slug Hemligssen, behind the bank. He'll give the assignment to listen in only wearing the jester outfit. *Talk to Mawnis Burowgar while wearing the jester costume and entertain him - do everything he says. Keep an eye on the guards exchange: # When do we assault the caves? # In two days # Good. How many recruits are ready? # Seventeen so far. # More shields are completed by noon. # And the armour? # I will finish the armour by tomorrow. # And the two bridges we need repaired. # I will fix them as soon as I can. *Back to Slug, and answer his questions. They will be about what the guards talked about. The answers to the three questions: in 2 days, 17 militia, 2 bridges *Back to the king, without the jester costume this time. Bridge Repairs *Give the king 8 rope and receive them back with 1000 coins *Go and cut 8 arctic pine tree logs, and split them in the stump in the middle of the vilage. *Tell the king and receive anothere 1500 coins. *Get a knife from bank and repair the bridges (right click) to the north. Be warned; you may be attacked by high-level, hard-hitting trolls. It is best to repair a bridge, then go back across it and repair the other bridge from the same side rather than repairing the bridge from the opposite side, as it means you will not have to run past the trolls. Some can use Ranged. *Go back to talk to the King (Mawnis Burowgar) again, he'll pay another 1500 coins for repairing the bridges. Now the request is to investigate the troll caves. But first you need to make sure that the other king does not take the raid on the trolls in the wrong way. Tax Collector * Back to relekka and then to the king on Jatizso. * King Gjuki Sorvott IV requires a tax collector for his new window tax which needs to pay for the expenses of the army. * visit the shopkeepers at the armourer's hut (8000 coins), weaponsmith hut (6000 coins), earning hall (5000 coins) and the fish shop (5000 coins). Tell all of the shop keepers to pay up! * go back to the king, who now requires a tax collector for the new found beard tax. Find Urda Stein (no beard, no tax), Hring Hring (ore trader, tax payer), Skuli Myrka (weapon trader, tax payer), Vanligga Gastfrihet (food hall, no beard), Flosi Dalksson (raw fish seller, pays tax) and Keepa Kettilon (cook, no beard but pays tax anyways). The tax bag now contains 29000 coins. (Used the ring of charos (a), not sure if it helped) * Return to the king. The taxes are finally enough. Now the King requires more spying assistance. So, its back to Slug. (may need to buy ores to make bronze nails) The Jester Part 2 * return to Slug once more, only to get an assignment as jester again (sigh). * A rough capture of the guards exchange: # What do you think o fthe new Burgher's Champion? # He seems honourable and couragious to me. # What about their collaboration with King Sovott? # Well, i trust Mord Gunnars and he works for the King # And the Champion was helping you to repair the bridges # Well yes. So are your militia ready? # I have them anchored near Etceterania. # Then i shall sail our potions to them tonight # So are we ready to sail at dawn? # Absolutely, long live Burgher Burowgar # And may the Troll general be short lived * Now return to Slug and bring out a report. The answers are near Etceterania, some potions, I have been helping. Slug is pleased with the answers and pays another 2500 coins. * Go to King Sorvott to talk spying progress. So change out of the Jester clothes. And sail to the other island again. One last task for Sorvott * King Sorvott gets an update that he is not prepared for, but he wont listen to sound advice. * Get a decree that you need to deliver to King Burowgar. * Hop islands again to talk to King Burowgar, who is obviously disappointed in learning the decree from King Sorvott. As leader of his troops, go through the ancient Netiznot warrior rites. * First make a yak hide armour. Jack hides can be tanned by Thakkrad for a fee of 5 coins per hide. Craft hides into yak-hide chaps and into a yak-hide body. Chaps and legs use only one hide and each hide gives 32 crafting xp. The Troll King He is lvl 115 and uses melee, range and magic. I am not sure if you MUST wear the Yak Armour. I found that using melee with protect from range was the best. He hits really hard with range, like the big bird in My Am quest. To fight the Troll King you need to go far north, the far east to cave entrance. There you have to kill 10 Ice Trolls befor you can advance to Troll King. It is advised to restock at bank before continuing. (I just jotted this down, someone with better guide writing skills can feel free to rewrite.) Guide unfinished. Finish it pl0x! Taking some screenies of boss fight, hope they'll help. Rewards image:Isles_Reward.PNG Trivia *The window tax may sound somewhat ridiculous, but it is the origian of the real-life phrase "daylight robbery"; people claimed that to tax windows would be equivalent to stealing daylight from people's homes. Category:Quests